Vocaloid Birthday
by Himawari Hima
Summary: Bagaimana keadaan para Vocaloid Chara kesayangan kita pada ultah dan dirayakan oleh Hima si biang kerok pembawa masalah ini?
1. Chapter 1 : Miku's Birthday

**Hima, dayo~! Anak sinting baru yang muncul di FanFiction. **

**Membuat cerita yang melebihi sintingnya Author (lho?). Dapet ide setelah menonton Gakupo's Birthday di YouTube, dan ada beberapa kejadian asli yang sebenarnya tidak ingin diingat lagi karena menyeramkan dan membuat pikiran berputar-putar kek bianglala.**

**Rin : apakah kita akan selamat disini? **_***pundung dipojokan sambil menggaruk-garuk tembok yang baru di cat sama sutradara***_

**Sutradara : NOO…TEMBOK TERCINTAH!**

**Hima : jatuh cinta kok sama tembok?**

**Len : Ne, apa yang akan kami lakukan disini agar kami bisa kembali ke dunia normal?**

**All (minus Len) : **_***ngangguk-ngangguk semangat***_

**Hima : hng? Ah… **_***ngambil script***_** kalian harus melakukan beberapa adegan ledakan, **_**stunt**_**, selamat dari lindesan **_**Road Roller**_**, nusuk-nusuk boneka **_**chucky**_**… **_***masih lanjut***_

**All : **_***udah merinding disco + dangdut dan langsung tepar dengan mulut berbusa-busa***_

**Hima : …yah…pokoknya begitu, deh.**

**Hening~**

**Hima : sepertinya, Len harus menambahkan kata 'Mungkin' pada kata-katanya tadi…**

**Hening~**

**Hima : Len? Len? Minna? **_***ngeliat semua tepar dengan mulut berbusa dan posisi yang tidak enak dijelaskan* **_**hum... **_***ke backstage, keluar membawa...kapur***_** terus seperti ini... **_***mengelilingi dengan kapur, seperti korban pembunuhan itu lho! Kan posisi badan mereka digambar dengan kapur* **_**terus... **_***pasang Police Line* **_**selesai! **

**.**

**Summary : Bagaimana ya...keadaan para Vocaloid kita kalau berulang tahun? (ada beberapa adegan yang...pokoknya! don't try this anywhere!)**

**So...enjoy! *buka tirai***

**.**

**Vocaloid adalah milik Crypton. Kalau menjadi milikku...aku bahkan nggak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib mereka semua jika ada ditanganku. **

**Warning : GaJe, Typo(s), garing dan mungkin (atau semoga) membuat anda semua terkena diare dan sakit perut 7 abad jika tidak nge-**_**review**_**.**

**(Hima : **_***berdoa demi keselamatan readers sekalian*)**_

**.**

MIKU'S BIRTHDAY

"ah! Gumi-san!" kata seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna hijau kebiru-biruan, dan biasanya diikat 2. Ya...pasti kalian sudah tau siapa kan? Namanya... **(suara drum)**

Rin : cepetan dong! Pengen muncul nih!

Hima : sabar...sabar... (nepuk-nepuk kelapa Rin nggak jelas)

Miku : mari kembali ke cerita _*sambil menutup perkelahian antara Rin dan Hima yang memang tidak pantas dilihat*_

Namanya Miku-san _*Hima kapok karena habis dilindes sama Rin dengan Bulldozer kesayangannya*_ "ng...maaf Miku-san, aku harus ke rumah hari ini. Maaf ya" kata perempuan berambut pendek berwarna hijau bernama Gumi sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya erat didepan dadanya.

"um...tidak apa deh, hati-hati ya!" kata Miku dengan senyum terpaksa. Kalo kalian belom tau apa yang terjadi, silahkan lihat Flasback !_

Hima : nyam...nyam...

Rin : wah! Popcorn! Minta! _*duduk dilantai sambil memakan popcorn*_

Kaito : nampaknya miskin kali ya? Duduk di lantai...

Miku : wah! Cepat sekali baikan si Rin dan Hima.

Semua Vocaloid (minus Miku dan Hima) : nyalakan Flashbacknya!

Miku : kapan kalian muncul?

_**Flashback On ^_^**_

Kemarin pagi di ruang meja makan...

"hum...belanja untuk minggu depan banyak sekali" kata Miku sambil melihat daftar belanja yang akan dibelinya hari Senin besok.

"mau kubantu?" tanya Gumi secara tiba-tiba berada di belakang Miku.

"KYAAAA!" teriak Miku yang cetar membahana itu, dia langsung bersembunyi di bawah meja makan dengan gemetaran dan juga, saking kagetnya dia sampai memeluk kakinya.

"ah! Gumi-chan! Jangan bikin kaget, dong! Eh? Ini? Ya...beneran bisa dibantu? Apa tidak merepotkan? Bagaimana kalau kamu ada peer? Gimana kalau..."

'_kok aku kayak diintrogasi ya?'_ batin Gumi sambil sweatdrop. "ano...ng...Miku-san, nggak apa kok. Tidak akan merepotkan" kata Gumi yang – dengan susah payah – menghentikan pertanyaan Miku, yang jika tidak dihentikan akan berakibat fatal baginya.

"eh? Beneran? Makasih!" kata Miku sambil meloncat-loncat gembira lalu berhenti – dan itu masih diatas –, sepertinya dia teringat sesuatu. "ah! Aku kan belom buat peer untuk besok! Ng...aku tinggal dulu ya Gumi-chan!" kata Miku sambil berlari menuju kamarnya.

"ah! Gumi! Sini sebentar!" kata Rin– yang ternyata bersembunyi di balik dinding – dengan berbisik.

"ng? Rin-san?" gumam Gumi bingung, tapi tetap berjalan menuju Rin "ada..." Gumi lalu menatap ke belakang dan terlihatnya Hima yang selalu seenaknya masuk ke dalam cerita.

"kamu ngapain disini? Kan nggak ada di script?" tanya Rin sambil berkacak pinggang dan dengan nada cemberut lalu membolak-balikkan script.

"lah? Kan aku yang buat cerita? Nggak apa dong" kata Hima sambil berlalu. Gumi hanya memandang Rin dan Hima bergantian dengan raut muka bingung.

"bek tu de setori! Kembali ke cerita! Sini!" kata Rin lalu berbisik di telinga _*ya iyalah di telinga! Masa di rambut!*_ Gumi.

"hum...ng...hah! baiklah" gumam Gumi dengan nada mantap.

_**Flashback off**_

"yah! Kalau begitu, beli sajalah! Daripada semuanya marah" kata Miku sambil berjalan menuju supermarket langganannya.

Japan SuperMarket..._(kagak enak banget ya namanya? Maklum, Hima lagi nggak ada ide)_

"ng...gula sudah...kopi...coklat..." gumam Miku sambil menatap sekeliling. Dan saat menatap sekeliling itulah, dia melihat seseorang yang nampaknya dia kenal. Laki-laki cakep, berambut biru dan tinggi, dengan syal biru (yang entah kenapa selalu dipakainya) dan orang itu sedang membeli es krim yang sangat banyak, "Kaitonii-chan? Onii-chan, desu?" tanya Miku dengan suara tak yakin.

"eh? Aduh!" batin orang itu, dan saat berbalik terlihatlah wajah Kaito yang kiyut itu _(Hima bersama kru pun muntah berjamaah di trash bag yang disediakan Sutradara-san)_.

Hima : (nyebarin bunga berwarna biru muda, karena banyak yang lopu-lopu sama Kaito) _*dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas. Tapi, tadi banyak orang yang memberikannya bunga untuk mendoakan keselamatannya. karena barusan saja, hewan piaraan Hima si Anaconda itu baru 'bermain' dengan Hima...jadi banyak yang memberinya bunga biru) _

Miku : eh? _(dengan muka innocent)_

Rin dan Luka :_ (menyeret Author keluar dari scene ini dengan muka Devil)_

Rin : _(sambil nyeret)_ ganggu aje nih Author, nanti kurobek lho perjanjian kita! Nggak jadi kita naik _Road Roller_-ku! Dan kukutuk kamu jadi jeruk 10 biar aku bisa kenyang! _*sadisee...*_

Hima : KYAAA! Ampun mak! Aku salah! _(sambil memohon dengan puppy eyes)_

Rin : aku nggak setua itu!

Luka : pakai ikan aja _(sambil memberikan ikan mentah ke mulut Author)_

Hima : _(mati mendadak ditempat)_

"ah! Miku! Eh? Ng...aku hanya beli es krim kok! Ah! Jam segini? Aku pergi dulu ya!" kata Kaito pergi sambil – yang masih sempet-sempetnya – membawa es krim 3 kardus besar.

"ah! Onii-chan?" gumam Miku kebingungan. "ng...lanjutin aja deh belanjanya" kata Miku lalu melanjutkan belanjanya.

Jam 18.00...

"ng? Apa ini?" tanya Miku saat sampai dirumah dia menemukan notes yang nampaknya ditulis oleh Len-kun

_**Mikunee-chan! Gomen...kami sedang pergi sebentar, mungkin baru datang jam setengah tujuh, gomenasai!**_

"hah! Mereka pergi! Aku capek-capek belanja sedangkan mereka pergi?" kata Miku menghentakkan kakinya lalu membuang notes itu sembarangan.

"ng...mungkin ke cafe Maidnya SeeU saja" kata Miku lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Cafe Maid SeeU, dia menaruh belanjaannya di dekat pintu.

Cafe Maid SeeU...

"ah! Miku-san?" kata SeeU kaget.

"ah! gomen datang tiba-tiba begini, tapi semua orang dirumahku pergi, yah...mungkin aku bisa membantu disini?" tanya Miku sambil mengankat bahu dan tersenyum.

"yah! Kami memang kekurangan tenaga" kata SeeU sambil mempersilahkan Miku masuk.

"ah! Luka-san! IA-san?" kata Miku kaget.

"ah! Miku-san?" kata mereka dengan tenang.

"ng...apa tidak akan merepotkan Miku-chan?" tanya SeeU dengan tidak yakin.

"ah! nggak apa" kata Miku sambil melihat Cafe itu. Memang Cafe itu sedang ramai.

"yosh! Aku bantu ya!" kata Miku bersemangat.

Jam 18.40...

"hah...kalian yakin mau menginap?" tanya Miku dalam perjalanan pulang.

"yup! Yakin seyakin-yakinnya!" kata IA.

"hum...baiklah" kata Miku dengan nada tidak yakin. Sedangkan Luka dan SeeU hanya diam sambil memandang ponsel Luca dengan perasaan gelisah.

_**From : Rin-chan**_

_**Kami sudah sampai dengan bahan-bahannya!**_

"hum...sudah siap rupanya" gumam mereka berdua.

"eh? Apanya yang sudah siap?" tanya Miku dengan muka bingung – yang mendengar karena memang dia berada di samping Luka –.

"eh?" kata mereka dengan nada kaget, sedangkan IA hanya menepuk dahinya.

"ah! tidak! Bahan-bahan masak untuk besok sudah siap" kata SeeU sambil menepuk tangannya pelan.

"ah...ya, betul!" kata Luka menimpali, dia juga tertawa terpaksa.

"hum..." gumam Miku mengerti.

"hah..." hembus napas IA, SeeU dan Luca bersamaan. Nampaknya lega.

Rumah Vocaloid 2...

KRIET!

"ah! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" teriak semua yang ada di rumah itu.

"eh? Kalian?" kata Miku kaget. Dia juga melihat Luka tersenyum, SeeU menepukkan tangannya lebih keras dan menyanyikan lagu happy birthday, sedangkan IA dan Rin mengambil kue.

"ja-jadi ini mengapa kalian terlihat gugup, Gumi-chan pulang cepat dan Kaitonii-san pulang dengan gugupnya?" batin Miku masih dengan wajah bingung.

"hentikan wajah bingungmu dan mari berpesta! Rin membuat api unggun nanti _*he? Api unggun?!*_, jadi kita bisa bakar-bakar ikan dan makan es krim sebagai dessert" kata SeeU sambil memberikan pisau yang dia ambil secara paksa dari Rin.

"ah! arigato...a-arigato minna!" kata Miku sambil memeluk Rin dan SeeU dengan menangis terharu.

"eh! Hati-hati dengan pisaunya!" kata Kaito ketakutan.

"gomen" kata Miku sambil mengusap air matanya.

THE END

**Chapter 1 is finish! TING...TING... tanganku mpe pegel-pegel, bro! So pliz bangetz **_***mulai deh...mulai deh...***_** rippiew**

**Rin : ada nggak ya, yang mau baca Fict GaJe ini? (sweatdrop)**

**Len : ya...kemungkinan**

**Hima : **_***ngangguk-ngangguk***_

**Miku : hah...kenangan**

**All (min Miku) : he? **_***kaget* **_

**Hima : jadi kejadian ini beneran terjadi?**

**Miku : heh? Apanya?**

**Hening~**

**Kejadian krik-krik pun terjadi…**

**Rin : Len! Pakai ini, virus GaJers udah menyebar! (ngasih Len baju astronot)**

**Hima : heh...dapet dari mana tuh?**

**Sutradara : NO…STUDIOKU!**

**Kaito : he? Kenapa? **_***sambil makan es krim colongan di kulkas colongan***_

**Meiko : apa karena studionya terbakar setengah? Kan tadi Rin membuat api unggun, kan? **_***sambil menunjuk studio yang ada dibelakangnya***_

**All : **_***langsung menengok kebelakang. Menengok studio...yang naas terbakar setengah***_

**Hima : yak pemirsa. Inilah hasil dari kebakaran di Studio Gajers yang kru-krunya beserta sutradaranya juga Gajers. Beruntungnya tidak ada korban jiwa dalam peristiwa naas ini. Mari kita berkeliling untuk mewawancarai beberapa orang. **

**Rin : aku dulu! Sangat disayangkan. Studio yang kami sayangi terbakar setengah. Sekarang, kami tidak akan bisa melanjutkan acaranya… **_***menghapus air mata palsu. Dalam hati seneng tuh***_

**All (min Len) : **_***mengangguk sambil sesenggukan padahal dalam hati seneng karena nggak bisa melanjutkan acara***_

**Len : nande? Kenapa jadi begini?!**

**Hima : ah…tenang. Karena aku juga merasakan bagaimana kesedihan kalian, aku akan menggunakan kekuatan **_**magic**_**-ku. **_***menjentikkan jari***_

**TRING!**

**Dan studio pun kembali seperti semula.**

**Sutradara : STUDIONYA…! **_***dengan mata menangis karena terharu***_

**All Vocaloid : STUDIONYA…! **_***dengan mata menangis karena sedih***_

**Ok! Just leave the conversation. Please! I need your, comment and request! Arigato, minna!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Gakupo's Birthday

**Yohoo~ minna-sama~! Kembali lagi bersama Himawari Hima! Si 'Bunga Matahari yang Malas' ini akan membawa anda kembali ke kamar mandi lagi! Atau mungkin kembali berkencan ria dengan sakit perut!**

**Semoga cerita ini menghibur anda semua, kalau tidak anda akan didatangi oleh bulu ayam sehelai yang sangat tidak berguna! Jika anda ingin membeli, datanglah ke M*** ***L hanya dengan-**

**Len : HIMA-SAN! KENAPA JADI DAGANG?!**

**Hima : ah. Keceplosan…gomen ne.**

**Rin : harganya berapa, Hima?!**

**Hima : oh...Rin-chan mau membeli?! Harganya...**

**Len : kenapa dua anak ini menjadi gila dalam sesaat. **

**Kaito : terus, apa gunanya tuh, Bulu ayam? Sehelai lagi. **

**Gakupo : mending beli terong...**

**Hima : aku jualan juga kok! Biarpun hanya 1 bagiannya saja.**

**Gakupo : ah! Beneran?!**

**Hima : **_***ngangguk-nggangguk***_** ini… **_***memberikan sehelai daun***_

**Gakupo : he? **

**Hima : ini dari kebon terong juga lho! ini daunnya terong!**

**All : **_***sweatdrop jama'ah***_

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid itu milik Crypton or Yamaha. Kalau milik ane…apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka. **_***mikir***_

**Warning : GaJe, Typo(s), garing dan mungkin (atau semoga) membuat anda semua terkena diare dan sakit perut 7 abad jika tidak nge-**_**review**_**.**

**(Hima : **_***berdoa demi keselamatan readers sekalian*)**_

CHAPTER 2 : GAKUPO'S BIRTHDAY!

"hah...tanggal 31 ya..." gumam Kaito saat berada di kamarnya. Iseng-iseng dia menengok kalender.

TRILILIT...(_maaf nggak tau suara getaran hp_)

"ng? Gakupo?" gumam Kaito lagi sambil mengeluarkan hpnya.

Dan percakapan Es krim dengan Terong yang kalau disatukan akan mempunyai rasa yang aneh itu dimulai…

"ah! Gakupo-san! Moshi-moshi!" kata Kaito "ng? Hari istimewa?" kata Kaito pelan "memang hari apa?" Kaito kembali menengok kalendernya.

TREK! _(pembicaraan ditutup secara kasar oleh orang disebrang sana)_

"eh? Moshi-moshi? Moshi-moshi?" kata Kaito lalu menengok hpnya. Rupanya pembicaraan antara Kaito dan Gakupo ditutup secara kasar oleh Gakupo.

"hm...hari istimewa? Hari apa?" gumam Kaito dalam hati sambil mengusap-ngusap dagu layaknya detektif.

(Hima : tinggal ditambahin jenggot panjang, jadi tuh!)

DUAR!

Hima : _(baru bangun tidur. Tadi bangun, terus tidur lagi)_

Rin : ah! pantas ada yang kurang!

Miku : percakapan GaJe antara Hima dan kita

Len : ah! tapi bukannya rumah kita yang dihancurkan? _(sambil menunjuk rumah mereka_)

Hima : _(baru mengerti apa maksud Len, dia berjalan mundur pelan-pelan)_

Keheningan terjadi selama 1 detik...2 detik...3 detik...

Rin, Miku & Len : RUMAH KITA!

Hima : wah...baru nyambung ya?

Rin : jika tidak kau benarkan rumah kami segera! Perjanjian kita batal!

Miku : _(kembali seperti semula)_ ingat peranjian mereka? Jika tidak, silahkan lihat chapter 1

Len : wah...onee-chan sempat-sempatnya promo

Hima : aku betulkan setelah scene ini selesai.

DUAR...!

"A-APA ITU!" teriak Kaito, karena ledakan itu pas dikamarnya.

"K-A-I-T-O..." suara Gakupo yang – sekarang ini – agak parau dan seram-seram gimanaaaaa gitu – dan cukup membuat Hima sendiri merinding.

Hima : bagus untuk scene horror nih.

Kaito : banyak amat sih, percakapannya! Stop!

Hima : hai', hai'

"e-eh...Ga-Gakupo-kun...ap-apa yang me-membawamu ke-kemar-kemari?" tanya Kaito yang entah kenapa bisa gagap, dan juga badannya bergetar hebat.

"bagaimana sudah ingat dengan hari ini? Atau mau aku ingatkan" kata Gakupo dengan mata bersinar dan...

SIINNGG...

Dia mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"a-ah! tolong! Siapapun tolong!" teriak Kaito.

WUSH...

Dan muncullah hero kita dengan bayangan berwarna pink.

BUGH!

Dan hero kita adalah...Luka!

LUKA...SAUDARA-SAUDARA!

Dia yang memukul Gakupo dengan ikan raksasa miliknya!

Tampaklah Gakupo terkapar dengan bau amis.

"ano...Luka-chan, kamu tidak harus seperti itu kan?" kata Kaito sweatdrop.

"betulkah?" tanya Luka dengan muka datar.

"yah...dia sudah terkapar ini" kata Kaito dengan 3 sweatdrop secara langsung.

"gomene Gakupo-san, ini" kata Miku sambil memberikan teh hijau.

"arigato Miku-san" kata Gakupo lirih sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol akibat pukulan ikan raksasa Luka.

"hah...Luka-san bagaimana kalau minta maaf pada Gakupo-san?" kata Len memberikan saran.

"um, gomen" ucap Luca dengan muka datar.

"apakah dia mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh?" batin semua orang yang ada di ruang keluarga – minus Luca tentunya –.

"memang hari ini hari ada apa, sih?" tanya Rin.

"HUAAAA! KALIAN SAJA TIDAK INGAT! Hari ulang tahunku" kata Gakupo.

"ah, gomen. Kami sedang menyiapkan…"

– Len lalu berdiri berusaha menyetop kata-kata Luca – "Lu-Luca-san!" – tapi telat –

"…menyiapkan acara ulang tahun Miku" jawab Luca

SIIINGG...

"eh? Anoo...Gakupo-san?" gumam Miku sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan nampan yang masih dibawanya.

"Luka-san!" bisik Len.

"yah...aku memang bukan keluarga kalian kan? Aku kan berbeda" kata Gakupo sambil beranjak pergi.

Rin : wah! Hima rupanya bisa bikin sad scene juga, kupikir cuman bisa bikin GaJe.

Hima : _(pingsan karena memikirkan sad ending secara berlebihan)_

Len : wah...dia pingsan

Miku : ayo...kita lanjutkan scenenya! _(bersemangat karena Author pingsan)_

Rin & Len : osh!

Hima : _(betulin jilbab sambil senyam-senyum)_ senangnya aku kalau melihat kalian bersemangat, ayo lanjutkan scenenya

Rin : entah kenapa semangatku kendor lagi

Len & Miku : sama!

Gakupo – yang dalam perjalanan pulang – berpikir dengan keras.

"bagaimana aku bisa membuat ulangtahunku berkesan?" gumam Gakupo. Saat sedang berpikir itulah dia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Miku.

"GAKUPO-SAN!" teriak Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kearah Gakupo.

"Miku...-san?" gumam Gakupo kaget.

"hah...hah...sebentar...hah...hah" hembusan napas Miku yang berat pun terdengar, sedangkan Gakupo hanya memandanginya bingung.

"ada apa?" kata Gakupo akhirnya setelah melihat Miku bisa mengendalikan napasnya.

"ini, dari kami. Gomen" kata Miku memberikan kado sambil menggaruk kepalanya karena merasa bersalah. Terlihatlah kotak kecil berwarna biru, biru kehijauan, kuning, orange, pink dan ungu.

"i-ini untukku?" tanya Gakupo tak yakin.

"yah...kami merasa bersalah, jadi hanya ini yang sempat kami kasihkan" kata Miku dengan gelisah. "kamu nggak suka?" tanyanya pelan.

"hm...aku pasti suka" kata Gakupo sambil tersenyum.

"ha! Arigato! Ng...aku pulang ya!" kata Miku lalu berlari, sesaat dia berhenti, memandang ke belakang dan melambai kearah Gakupo, yang Gakupo bisa yah...hanyalah melambai kembali.

Keesokannya...

Karena Hima penasaran akan hadiah yang diberikan Miku, Len, Rin, Kaito dan Luka pada Gakupo, Hima _(dengan keahliannya yang pas-passan)_ menuju kekamar Gakupo diam-diam. Saat melihat sekeliling, nampaklah foto di meja sebelah tempat tidur. Foto baru yang belom pernah Hima lihat. Foto Gakupo, Len, Rin, Miku, Kaito dan Luka bersama dipantai.

THE END II_II

**Jadi...tinggal, Meiko, Kaito, Len, Rin dan Luka! (sambil meluruskan tangan) pegal! Hah...chapter ini nggak banyak GaJenya, malah banyak terharunya (ngusap airmata) **_***ini tisu sapa? Kok ada di meja Author?***_** OK! Please review and request ok?**

**Rin : hah...tapi dari chapter 1 sampe chapter ini, aku nggak lihat Meikonee-chan?**

**Len & Miku : iya sih…**

**Author : lah kalian baru sadar? **_**(dalam hati : sebenarnya juga aku baru sadar)**_

**Meiko : iya! Masa aku Cuma jadi make up artist dadakan aje seh! Terus, Cuma muncul di percakapan sekali!**

**Kaito : yah...habis ini Meiko aja deh! Aku masih terluka karena bom Gakupo yang diambil dari Author**

**Meiko : yatta!**

**Hima : **_**(bayar bom dan memberikan pujian terhadap Gakupo)**_

**Ok! Just leave the conversation – again! – enjoy the story!**


End file.
